


Option Number   Two

by rivervixens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixens/pseuds/rivervixens
Summary: Leaving Constance for a public school might be hard on a spoiled brat, especially one who’s parents stopped giving her money to spend. The reader is desperate for a solution, and one just happens to walk through her front door.





	Option Number   Two

My parents had always wanted me to start dating, and get married at the ripe age of ASAP. They pushed me to take cotillion and put me in a new school; Constance High. Our family became kind of rich after my dad's first big promotion, and the usual "burgers or steak" questions turned into "calamari or escargot" ones. 

Everything was great until the second promotion came along. The CEO of his company decided to build an entirely new branch of the company, and asked my father to run it. Which of course, means moving and changing schools. Normally I wouldn't complain, but I now had to go to some public school called Beacon Hills. 

When we moved in to our new house, it was nice, but no one served us breakfast until this Russian maid, Doroda, got hired a week later. That was also when my parents made a horrible, horrible decision.

"As a family, we've decided that we will no longer be paying for your phone or be giving you any extra money until you've gotten a job." 

I couldn't even bear to think about it. How was I going to get my FentyxRihanna foundation??? Or talk to my friends??? Everything in my life seemed to be going wrong, until I heard those magic three words.

"--or a boyfriend." 

At that moment, I knew I was safe. Of course, I wasn't actually going to date anyone. My single, badass self was just way too perfect to be tarnished by a cheesy, boring relationship. And god knows I wasn't really going to get a... job. I shivered at the thought of cleaning sticky spots off tables and scrubbing away at the gum under them. Instead, I'd simply... well, you'll see.

A few days after the dreadful conversation, my mom invited the neighbors over for brunch. Of course, they accepted, and I had only three hours to get ready. I took a bubble bath, shaved, and put on one of my brunch dresses, my Louboutins, and of course, my Dolce and Gabbana gold headband. I did my makeup, and headed downstairs.

“Thank you, dear, see you soon,” my mom gleamed, hanging up the landline, and sighing, looking over the perfect feast. She adjusted one of the plates and then gave a content smile at her work, or rather, Doroda’s.

///////

My mom got a call from the new neighbors. We had just recently moved in too, so it wasn't as though we could give them a tour of the town or anything. But they invited us over anyways, which was nice of them. Their house had been built fairly recently, judging by the flawless paint and the perfectly clean windows. I could never dream of living in a house as lavish as the one they lived in. 

My mom called them to inform them, “Why yes, Mrs. Lindenberg, we’ll be over in just a minute.”

I took a shower and put on somewhat nice clothes. I obviously wasn’t going to show up in a suit or anything, but I was afraid that I might be underdressed. Of course, seeing the house, I should have known that even the suit was underdressing. 

When we arrived, who I assumed to be the maid opened the door. My mom smiled at her as she greeted us and invited us in. The maid closed the door behind us, and my mom went to go say hello to the mother when I saw a girl glide down the steps. Her feathered dress flowed around her ankles and her smirk intimidated me from the start.

“Nolan,” he heard his mom waver. His head snapped to the side, where he noticed both his mom and the woman staring at him, confused.

“Hello, yes hello, Mrs. Lindenberg. Nice to meet you,” I managed. I noticed the girl’s mother’s similar smirking… Like mother, like daughter. 

 

///////

The guy sitting across from me at the table was… well, disappointing. But I supposed not all small town boys could be as handsome as Nate Archibald or Chuck Bass. However, noting the selection I browsed through at the nearest mall-- if you could call it that --proved him to be relatively suitable. 

Our mothers were babbling on about school starting in a few weeks, and even though my mother seemed to have gotten it in her head that Mrs. Holloway would know everything about school here, she barely had any more information than we did. 

Yet, for some reason, my mother still wanted him to “give me a tour” of what little he knew of the town. He and I both raised a brow at this concept, but of course, would rather go along than question her. I suspected that the two of them simply went along with my mother’s requests in order to please her, and perhaps to get some monetary gifts in the future. I wouldn’t have been surprised if Mrs. Holloway was an elitist. She had the manners for it, just not the bank account digits.

Doroda came to clear our plates for the final treat; white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. While it was delicious, I certainly wasn’t scarfing it down like Nolan was. At one point, I think he may have noticed this and got subconscious, because I saw him suddenly start eating slower.

My mother spoke up, “Well, speaking of tours, (y/n), why don’t you go show Nolan around the house while us moms have a little chat, hm?”

“What? But I--” I didn’t want to be alone with him in an inevitable awkward silence, but of course, mother always prevails.

“Just do it, honey,” she scowls and then looks at Mrs. Holloway with a look saying ‘Kids, am I right?’. Nolan’s mom replied to the unspoken message with a fake giggle.

Begrudgingly, I got out of my seat and looked to nolan, who hesitantly got up as well. He gave me one of those awkward ‘I really don’t want to deal with this so let’s just go’ smiles, and I led him up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Make sure to comment if you want another chapter <3


End file.
